1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of multiported valves, more particularly a five-way valve having inlet and outlet ports, valve seats and valve members, the valve members being actuatable by a stem. In the exemplary form of the invention the stem is actuated by pistons in response to pressure controlled by three-way valves. The valve structure is particularly adapted for use in a swimming pool heating system having a primary heater and a solar heater as described in detail hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valves having multiple ports as such are known, such valves typically involving a cylindrical body having side ports with internal valve seats and valve members cooperable with the ports. Typical valves of this type in the prior art may be operated in various ways. Swimming pool heater systems are, of course, well known in the art, such systems including systems having a primary heater and a solar heater as well, water being circulated by a pump through a filter. There are known systems wherein the flow is controlled in response to a temperature responsive instrument responsive to temperature at the solar heater to cause the flow of water either to go through the solar heater or to not go through it. Known systems of the prior art have not utilized a multiple ported valve of the type referred but rather have utilized one or more individual valves. Such prior art systems have been subject to certain disadvantages. One disadvantage was that when the solar heater was in operation the flow through the primary path of flow was not completely cut off, resulting in a lack of efficiency. Furthermore, such systems have lacked the specific advantageous features outlined hereinafter, as particularly identified in the objects and in the detailed description and the claims. Known prior art patents are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,107,052; 3,513,828; 3,599,626; 3,781,925; 3,868,945; 3,616,915; 3,815,574; 3,859,980; 3,906,928; and 3,910,490.